Reunion Who is who ?
by lele141299
Summary: Tsuna is now Vongola Decimo. He, Reborn and his guardians live in Vongola HQ, in Italy. ONe day Tsuna finds a letter to his Class Reunion. His guardians decide for him, so Tsuna has no choice but to go to the Class Reunion. Warnings: Yaoi! R27 (RebornxTsuna)
1. Chapter 1 : The letter

**Reunion Who is who ?**

**Chapter 1**

**Italia Vongola HQ**

Sitting in his office was a certain brunet, with spiky, yet soft and fluffy gravity defying hair and big moe-like eyes. He wears a very expensive and elegant black suit, with a loose black tie and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

Inside his office, there is a big sofa with a library and fireplace. Behind his desk is a large open able window with long red curtains that are tied loosely at its sides. On his work desk there is an orange laptop with a 27 inked on its back, and there are 2 i-phones place to its side one orange and one black. Some pens are scattered about the desk and there is also a landline placed on its right corner. On the side tables placed around the room there are some pictures with his family, coworkers, and friends, and on the corner of his main desk are 2 pictures, one with his guardians, and one with his parents.

The brunet lets out a long line of sighs, "Bills, wedding proposal, alliance request,... bills, school reunion, bills, proposal, ... WAIT..WHAT SCHOOL REUNION?"

Realizing what he had just said Tsuna suddenly shouts loud enough that the entire mansion can hear him, instantly tons of footsteps can be heard running towards his office...

"JUDAIME/TSUNA/SAWADA/TSUNAYOUSHI/BOSS/TSUNA-NII/ORMNIVORE !" everyone that enters the room shouts at the same time. (A/N: I think you can find out who they were. :D)

Tsuna looked at them as they all piled in and then he raised an eyebrow asking them the question now present on his mind, "What are you all doing in here?"

"Judaime we heard you shout, so we thought that you were under attack, and we ran here."

"A, so Tsuna, are you okay then?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not okay Takeshi" said Tsuna with small voice.

"Sawada, where are you injured TO THE EXTREME !" shouted Ryohei.

"I'm not injured onii-san. It's just that I saw a letter from my mother." said Tsuna with his best poker face on.

"Bossu, a letter,... from your mother?" asked Chrome not really understanding the reason why he had screamed. Tsuna just nodded in response.

Silence

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Omnivore, you shouted just because you received a letter from your mother?" Tsuna again just simply nodded as if saying yes.

"Tsuna-nii, what was in the letter that made you shout?" asked Lambo.

"I don't know all of it but I saw the word 'Reunion 2XXX '" said Tsuna with unpleasant face.

His response caused almost everyone in the room to pale. The word 'Reunion' could only mean one thing that their old classmates have arranged to have a 'Class Reunion' because it's been years since their graduation. For Tsuna this only caused him bad memories one of them being the memory of the name 'Dame-Tsuna'

"Kufufufu, ... Tsunayoshi you don't plan on going, do you?" kufufufed Mukuro.

Tsuna sat completely still in silence, he a looked at his guardian one by one. Takeshi, Hayato, and Chrome had concerned looks on their face. Lambo was discouraged, because it would mean seeing this monster-sensei. Well Mukuro and Hibari both had complete poker faces on. "I don't know. I haven't even read the whole letter yet." said Tsuna, while he looked at the letter from hell sitting so gracefully in his shaking hand.

"**Hello dear students of 2XXX,**

**This letter is to let you know that we will be holding a meeting after these long 10 years**

**When?**

**October 5**

**Where?**

**Namimori, at our old class**

**What time?**

**About 3 pm**

**Hopefully we'll see you there together with us and we'll all start recalling the old days**

**Sincerely Mochida Kensuke."**

Tsuna finished reading the letter and then he glanced quickly at all of his guardians.

"So do you guys want to go?" Tsuna asked

"Of course Judaime. We must show them how much better you are then them!" said a triumphant looking Hayato.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha, I don't know about that but I think it's good. We can see all our old friends" Takeshi said with a smile.

"Your friends Takeshi; not ours."

"Hn, I can see my Namimori-chuu again."

"Kufufu,"

While a simple small nod came from Chrome.

"I can see my mum again." said Lambo at the end with a huge happy smile since he hadn't seen her in a while.

Tsuna sighted. "It looks like you've all decided without me. Well then will be leaving tomorrow at 5pm, be ready to go."said Tsuna and then he stood and headed to his room. When he arrived to his room, he collapsed on his king sized bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

It was in the night when the door to his room opened and a black haired man went inside. The man very quietly passed around the bed, a table well stripping down. Once he was free of his shirt and pants he slipped into bed. He pulled Tsuna towards him and whispered in his ear "Tsuna, I see that we will have a busy day."

He smiled and kissed Tsuna on the cheek. Tsuna tried to snuggle more in to him and just continued to sleep on. Reborn smiled at him once and then was carried away in to empires of sleep with Tsuna.

This is modified version of my beta reader.

I hope that you will have a better read. :D

By Lele141299 :D

Beta read by MeikoKuran999


	2. Chapter 2 : The way there

**Hello there,**

**I'm so sorry, for a long wait. I'm sick now so ... sorry !**

**Anyway here is chapter 2 !**

_**Chapter 2 : The way there.**_

**Vongola Mansion **

_**Tsuna POV**_

"It's so soft and warm, I don't want to wake up."

"Tsu.., T...Na..., ..SUNA,...TSUNA!"

"Mnnnhnn,... Reborn ?" I ask softly and sleeply. " Tsuna wake up. You must go to work.

Paperwork is waiting for you, and then we are going to your school reunion." Reborn said.

"Mhhmmmm,... WAIT! You said PAPERWORK ? " I yell at him." Aah, Tsuna I said paperwork"

"Reborn..." I said sleeply. " When you came back? I haven't seen you when I went sleep.?"

"I came when you were sleeping, and I must remark, that you were very cute when you sleep. I can't help myself and I kiss you and hug you" Reborn tease me. I smile and finnaly I open my eyes and look at Reborn. He was wearing only his pants and his hiar were even more messed up than ever. In one word he was sexy. I blushed and looked away, Reborn smirked and leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hmmmm, what is it Tsuna?" he asked me. I blushed even more and answered. :"It's nothing Reborn." I lied. "Hmmmmm, are you sure,... Tsuna?" he asked me again and blew in my ear. I shivered and looked at him again. "Rebornnnnn,..." I pleased. He looked at me and smirked. He leanded close and presed his lips on mine. I smiled in kiss and put my arm around Reborn neck. Reborn smirked and pull me closed to him. Reborn gently bitten me on the upper my lip.

I moaned and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moaned again and slipped my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues started battle of dominance. Naturally Reborn won. The room could hear gasps and moans. Reborn slowly slipped one of his arms under my shirt and flinched one of my niples. I moaned hard and we broke kiss for lack of oxygen. I panted and look on Reborn. He smirked and went to kiss me again when there was a knock on the door.

_**END of Tsuna POV**_

"Judaime, Are you awake? Breakfast is per hour. " It was Hayato.

Tsuna look at Reborn and smile. " Hai, I be there" Tsuna shout. "Hai, Judaime.!"

"Sorry Reborn. I must go to work." Tsuna said to Reborn and go to bathroom. He washed himself and went to wardrobe. When he go out Reborn was still on the bed. Tsuna smiled and went to him. He sat next to him and leaned against him. Reborn hugged him around the shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

"Are you happy. You can see your classmate again"

"Reborn. You know that, theydon't like me and they bullied me. And they called me Dame-Tsuna too." Tsuna said Reborn and stoop up from bed. He went to the door. He Already had his hand on the door handle when the hand grabbed him, from behind and slam him to wall.

"But now you are to most cute and handsome guy I know. And I know many people." whispered Reborn to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shivered and smiled at Reborn.

"Thank you, Reborn."

_**In Dining room**_

"Ahodera ! Stop take Lambo-sama's candies, or I tell on you to Tsuna-nii.!"

"Ahoushi! Stop shouted and running around and sit down. We must wait for Judaime!"

" Maa,maa, Hayato, Lambo stop that argue. Tsuna gona be mad, if he find out that we are doing so much noise."

"To the EXTREEEEEMMMEEEEEEEE !" (a/n: What?)

"Kufufufufufufufufu, be guite."

"Mukuro-sama"

"I'll bite you to the death!""

"What was that! Skylark-kun?!"

"What did you siad pineaple ?"

(A/N: You know who said that :P)

Bum! Prásk! Bác! Boommm!

BAM !§§ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING !""""

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at the door, where was staing Vongola Decimo a.k.a. Sawada Tsunayoishi.

"Ju-Judaime. Ahhahahah,...! We weren't doing anything, right?!"

"A-aa,!"

"Tsu-Tsuna. How are you?! Were you sleeping well?" asked Takeshi.

"Hn,..."

"Ku-Kufufufufufu, ..."

"Bossu, ..."

"R-Reborn, are you back? When you came ?" asked Lambo who was now 12 years old.

"Yo, Cow. I came yesterday night."

"Soka(1), how was your job ?"

"Lambo, Don't change to subject"Tsuna told him. "What happened here?"

"Judaime. It's nothing" said nervous Hayato.

"Aha, so it's nothing you said?" Tsuna sked and everyone except Reborn nodded. "So how do you explain that food is everywhere on the ground and walls?"

"It was ,... We, ...We were bored while we wait for you" said Ryohei. Everyone glared at him.

"Yes, so Tsuna where were you?" said Takeshi and look at Tsuna with everyone.

Tsuna pikked at Reborn and started saing something but Reborn overtook him. "He was with me in our room, and we were kis-mhhh, " Reborn started speaking but Tsuna slamed one of his arms acrosse his mouth. "Ahahahahaha," Tsuna smiled nervously.

Everyone glared at him. " It's nothing. So everyone let's set and eat, I'm hungry now." Tsuna said while he was sitting down at the end of the big table. All sat dowm and start eat."

_**That same day at 3 p.m**_

_**Airport in Italy**_

"So everyone is here ?" asked Tsuna as he entered the aircraft.

"Hai, Judaime. Everyone : Baseball-freak, Ahoushi, Pineaple, Onna, Hibari, Loud Bastard, Myself, Youself and Reborn-san is already in your room." finished Hayato while he was going after Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and tell all of them that, if they will fight, they will do his paperworks whole month.

Tsuna went to his room, and when he closed door, strong arms hugged him around his waist, and it attracted him to a strong chest. He smiled and learn about that chest.

"Reborn, what is it?" he asked, even though he knew full well the answer.

"I want continue where we stopped this morning." he said and slamed Tsuna to wall. He kiss him passionately. Tsuna moaned in kiss and wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck. Reborn pulled Tsuna close to him and deeped the kiss. Their tongues danced together happily.

Reborn hugged Tsuna around waits and put one of his hand under Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna's mouth left moan and he blushed. Reborn smirked and further Tsuna tasted hot cavity. "It's so soft and warm,"he thought. Reborn pushed Tsuna on bed and finnaly broke kiss. Both were panting.

Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirked. Tsuna was panting and blushing madly.

"Tsuna you are so cute, when you are blushing." Reborn whispered to his ear and slightly bitten him in the ear lobe.

Tsuna shivered and smiled slightly.

" I hope that in this Reunion, nobody came too close to you. Because if so I blasted him to hell." Reborn said with a serios face. Tsuna chuckled and hugged Reborn.

"Reborn, I love only you, So don't worry about that and continue." Tsuna said that last part seductively. Reborn nodded and then smirked. He learn to Tsuna and smashed their lips together and slowly he unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt and stripped him careful so he not break the kiss.

They partted and moment they were still linked with bit of saliva. Reborn liked saliva that were on Tsuna's chin and continue to his nech. He slightly bit there and licked. Tsuan throw his head on pillow to allow Reborn more place to bitt. Reborn bit him on collar bone and Tsuna moaned.

Then Reborn moved to his ear and bit again. This time little stronger and Tsuna gasp.

"Reborn,...mmmm, ... S- stop, ... hmmmm, ... tea- ..ah, ...Tease me ! " Tsuna called out. Reborn stop and look at Tsuna who was panting hard. He smirked and whispered in Tsuna's ear before bitt him, : " So let's go to something harder "

"Tsuna smiled and hugged Reborn around neck while Reborn went slowly down Tsuna's body.

_**End**_

_**So sorry. I don't know write more.**_

_**T: (blushing)**_

_**R: (Smirked) Tsuna. Do you want continue here ?"**_

_**T:Re-Reborn, don't do that here! Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee! Were are you touching me? A,..Ahh,.. Ah AH ah Ah AH AH AH!§"""**_

_**M: Em, take room or something. (covering my eyes)**_

_**M:I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to your Comment. : D !**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Wait ! Who is he !

**HI, everybody.**

**Sorry for the wait. I had school and no time. But now I'm gona write everything I can while I have holiday. I Hope you like my story and I also thank you for your comments. It make me very happy. **

**So here is chapter 3 !**

**Sorry I fix it slightly. :D**

_" hello" – _thinking _**"****Hello"**_ - flasback

**"hello" –** Italian

"hello" – normal

**Chapet 3 : Here we are ! Wait ! Who is he ?! **

_**IN Namimori : **_

"Hi, Mira (A/N : Sorry for names. I'm gona use different name, like was in Anime) called one blond haired girl (A/N : sorry woman :P) to one brunette.

"Oh, hello Anna. How was you?" called Mira.

"Hey, Mira, Anna ! Wow you two are more beautiful than before. What are you doing now. " asked black haired man.

"Uso(1), It's Atsuko. How was you. You change, It is certainly." smilimg said Anna, while they join him with Mira. Atsuko Akira is actually Yakuza boss in Japan. It's certainly that anyone didn't know that. Minutes later so others former classmate joined them. They was talking about old school times and deffinitely, they was having fun.

"And do you guys rember Dame-Tsuna ?" asked suddenly Tetsuya Kagami (A/N : I can't resist it XD)

"Dame-Tsuna! Yes, he was totol mess. He was clumsy and soo embarrassed. Jeez (2)." said Fuji. Girl with messy blond hair and green eyes. Everybody laughed at it.

"I know. He always trip on something and while there has been nothing under his legs." laughed Taiga. Husband of Tetsuya.

"And he had bad scores on tests. I wonder that ever graduated and got to college." laughed Ryoma worl tennis player (A/N : Hahhahahah).

_**IN plane (somewhere ovet the Atlantic) : **_

"Achooo" sneezed one brunet.

"Judaime, are you okay? Are you cold. Do you want some tea, or blanket, or ...!"

"NO ! Thank you Hayato, I'm okay. Someone are probably talking about me." said Tsuna and snugger closed to Reborn, whom smirked and put his arm aroud Tsuna's sholders.

_**Back IN Namimori : **_

"Hahahahahha" everybody laughed. They continued telling stories about Tsuna. What was awkward and ugly..

"How he looking now? I wonder. " Asked Yuki, who was sitting with her best friend Ren. Ren was red haired woman with mini mini dress skirt with black shirt, which showed a little more than it. Every men was looking at her and some was also drooling.

She only smirked and said perfunctorily " I bet that he is ugly and works as a garbage man ," she said and bulge her chest up.

Great laughter was heard from the Class 3-B. Gray wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, I see it completely. Certainly still lives with his mother."

"I don't know this, Gray" said Hibiki. "I lived near his house. A few times a year, there I see some expensive car. And Dame-Tsuna, I hasn't see there."

"It was probably one from a neighbor of your. There isn't a chance that Dame-Tsuna has expensive car." said Gray and everybody nod at that.

"How do you think will Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san looking now?" asked Kami dreamy.

"I think they will be sexy and very hadsome. Take a lead from 10 years ago,they were beautiful and now ... Kyaaaa!" she screamed and every girl with her. Boys covered they ears.

"What do you think they are doing now? I bet Gokudera is in prison." laughed one of boy and they start laugh. Every girl was glaring at them.

"And I bet Yamamoto-san is basseball star and is playing in some liga." said one of girl and everybody even boys nodded at it. It was obvionsly in middle school. He was very good then and now ?

"I don't know. I'm manager of liga team, and I haven't seen his name in any team." said Yuki.

Some of boys nodded at it. They were watchong games and they didn't saw him in any games.

"We can ask him when he come here." said Yuki. "And were is he anyway?"

"When you speak about it he, Gokudera, Hana or Kyoko-can isn't here yet."

"A, Kyoko-chan ! Gokudera or Yamamoto was for you. But our ideol was definitely Kyoko-chan." sai Ryoma and evry men nodded.

"Anyways where are they. The reunion started about half a hour ago." said Anna."Maybe they are late beacose of they work."

"I bet Dame-Tsuna don't come here beacouse he is so poor." laughed Yasume. Man with spiky hair like Reborn's but less, because no one has also spiky hair like Reborn.

"I was with him on college." said suddenly Mira nad everybody looked at her. "He looked like learning wasn't important for him. As if he already knew what he will do."

"I bet he didn't know what is writen there. You were at Doctors college, no?" asked Ren. Mira nodded.

Suddenly the door to room banged against the wall, how it opened.

"Tsk, The door are lightn no like I rember." said woman's voice. IT was slightly rought but it was somehow the minds of the people in the room.

"Don't worry about that, Hana. Nothing happened." said another woman voice but this was sweeter than the one before.

Everybody turn to the door and gasped. There stood two beautoful woman. They were prettier than Ren and that was making her angry. The higher of the two was woman with short brown hair about shoulder length, brown eyes. She was dressed in a woman's suit with yellow bottom T-shirt. On the ring finger had a ring with a small yellow diamond.

Second woman was lower. She had Honey brown hair down to the waist. She was wearing green cocktail dress that was complement with ankle black boots and a sweater draped over her shoulders. On the ring finger she has the same ring as the first one only with blue diamonte.

They noticed they were center of attention. The lower smiled and waved.

„Hello, minna(3). How you were?" she asked.

„Uso. K-Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan:?" asked Hibiki. They nodded. Everybody run to then and start ask questions. „Wow, you both are beautiful. What are you doing now ? Are you married?"

„Thank you. We are working in modeling agenture,"_and secrets agents_" and yes we are both married." said Kyoko and both she and Hana pointed to their rings..

Women was in Wow. They were beautiful and with that diamont in it. Ren was observing it. Whether it was legal. What upset her was that they were, and just a minimum of 30 carat.

Then the door opened again and there stood man they were thinking they never see. Nezu Dohachiro. He was looking same but now with some gray hair. He smirked at them.

He come to blackboard and turned to them. „Hello everybody. You think that you never see me again?" he smirked at them when they shook their heads..

„Anyway, let's go have a class rol like the old days" he said and signaled them to sit on their old seat.

Some had problems with it and so he pick out old seating at what was he muttering :"they can not even remember where they were sitting, what they would do without me". When they were all in place. Started calling names (A / N: I'm lazy, so skip it) and when he got to Hayato Gokudera, Kyoko said, "Sensei, Gokudera-kun begged me to tell you that he come later with Yamomoto-kun and Tsuna-kun. "she said.

„Kyyaaa, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-kun come here." screamed some girls."Wait, who was Tsuna?" asked Anna."I don't rembered anybody with that name" she said ane everybody were thinking about it.

„You don't rember him?" asked Hana and when they shout their heads she sigheted.

„Small boy, with fluffy hair and big eyes. You were calling him Dame-Tsuna"she said.

„Aaaa. Dame-Tsuna now I'm rember him. His full name was Sawada Tsunayoushi." said Gray and everybody nodded in Understanding.

„Why are you calling Tsuna-kun, Dame-Tsuna ? He isn't dame." said Kyoko angryily."But Kyoko-chan, he was Dame." said Yuki.

„Maybe in middle school, he was Dame, but now he isn't dame anymore."said Hana. „Hana, how are you know this. „I understand Kyoko beacouse her brother was friend with him, but you weren't friend with him" said Gray and there was some nodd.

„Beacouse my husband is working with Tsuna." she said and smiled slightly with Kyoko."So, Hana who is anyway your husband?" asked Ren with interest.

„You find it out later" she said with smile, what suprised some poeple beacouse Hana didn't smile often in middle school.

„Sa anyway let's continue with our class mate whom is still missing" said Nezu and continue with class roll. When he finish it and start they start watching some old photos from middle, the door open again. There was gasp from people in claas when they saw peolpe whom came late.

_**Flashback IN plane :**_

„_**So anyway, what are we gonna tell them when they ask as what are we doing?" asked Tsuna when they were only some minutes from Namimori. Everybody start thinking about it. **_

„_**What about we tell them that we are in mafia ?" said Takeshi while he was scratching his cheek slightly. „IDIOT! We can't tell them that !" said sharply Hayato. „That be against vindicate law.**_

„_**Hayato is right. We can't tell them that. But great thought Takeshi." said Tsuna with smile. **_

_**Takeshi smiled at him. They boss was still very kindhearted to beMafia boss. Reborn smiled how was Tsuna still innocent even after so many years in the Mafia.**_

„_**How about we tell them you are doctor ?" said Chrome."You was addending Doctors college."**_

„_**That's true. But I didn't studing much there beacouse I was Mafia boss even then so I wasn't studying much. Another thing is that one of my old classmate was there with me, and she know that" said Tsuna with one finger under his chin.**_

_**Everybody nodded at that. „How about we tell them that I was training you to be carnivore" said Hibari. Everybody sweatdopred at that. „T-Thanks Kyoya, but I think that didn't go also." answered Tsuna.**_

„_**Yes, also beacouse I was the who he was training under." said Reborn and smirked when Hibari glared at him.**_

„_**Tsuna smiled knowing how was Reborn protective and he didin't notice it. „So tell them that you are boss in Vongola S.R.O company ."said Lambo who was quite until now.**_

_**Everybody look at him."What?" he aske nervosly when everybody was lookinig at him. It was making him uncomfortable.**_

„_**Lambo"said Tsuna overwhelmed : „It's good idea." he said and ruffled Lambo's hair with brother love. Lambo smiled brightly at him. He had good idea, that wasn't often.**_

„_**Decimo-san" said one pilot : „We are here. You can get off plane."**_

„_**Thank you Alfons"said Tsuna and everybody get off plane.**_

„_**So how are we going there?" Mukuro suddenly said."How about everyone went to their own car. Then after we can go after it every where we want to go."said Ryohei. Now when he is older he quite smart but he is still nodded and went to theit car.**_

_**Reborn with Tsuna on front seat and the back of the Lambo in black Maserati, which opens doors up, Takeshi with Hayato on front seat in blue Ferrari also with doors open up, Ryohei in yellow **__**Mustabg**_ _**, Mukuro with Chrome in indigo **_**__****Sallen**_** and Hibari in purple Magani.**_

_**They arrive on school campusse and park thier car. Reborn opened Tsuna door. Tsuna blushed and took his hand, **__**which he brought him. **_

_**They went to school and when they were Almost there Tsuna said they still let him behave decently otherwise they will do their paperwork a month.**_

_**Takeshi opened door and Tsuna hear gasp from class.**_

_**End of Falshback :**_

IN the door stood 6 handsome man, cute woman and boy and one angel. Girls was blushing like mad and some boys also. But no on the woman or man but on the brunet angel in the middle of them.

„Tsuna-kun! You are here!" said Kyoko while she was walking to the group with Hana. Hana went to Ryohei and give him kiss on the cheek. While what Kyoko was slightly hugging Tsuna and then also Lambo. „Is he going to come?" asked Kyoko.

„Yes, he said after work he come" answered Tsuna while he was returning the hug.

„Who is comimg?" asked Ryoma but was ignored.

„Kyoko, Hana do you know them ?" asked Fuji. Hana with Kyoko nodded and turn to look at the group. Tsuna sighted and looked at them too, SIGNALS to introduce to class.

Hayato sighted and went first : „Gokudera Hayato" he said he was wearing black suit and black tie with red under shirt. „Yamamoto Takeshi"said Takeshi smiling. He also was wearing suit with blue under shirt. „Sasagawa Ryohei" he had suite with yellow shirt. „Kufufuf, Dokuro Mukuro and my sister Dokuro Chrome" they had indigo shirt and Chrome had skirt. „Hn, Hibari Kyoya" he had purple shirt. „Bovino Sawada Lambo" he said he had cow shirt.

„You know me as Ryboyama-sensei, but my name is Reborn Vongola" said Reborn and smirked some of girl blushed. He was wearing also black suit and black tie with yellow under shirt and Fedora with single yellow strap. „I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" the angel said latest. He was wearing gray suit with vest and with under shirt and black tie.

„WAIT! YOU ARE DAME-TSUNA ! screamed everybody in class. There was also THUNP soud and when they looked to blackboard there was laying Neyu Dohachiro.

_**Lenuš : Fuu. I finnaly have it :D**_

_**Reborn : It'll certainly lasted.**_

_**Tsuna: Reborn ! Don't be bad on her !**_

_**Lenuš : Tsunaaa ! (cry and throw herself at Tsuna)**_

_**Reborn : Hands away ! (poited gun at me)**_

_**Lenuš : Wow, he is protectiving.**_

_**Reborn : I heard it ! (Run after me)**_

_**Lenuš : (run away) Tsuna ! Said descriptions !**_

_**Tsuna : (looking at us) E-Eh. So Lenuš is sorry for the wait and she hopu that you liked this story. Reborn! Don't shoot !**_

_**Fuuuu, I have it. **_

_**Soooooo,... are you like it? I give Reborn also last name beacouse …. I feel like it XD**_

_**Also I'll let you guess who is the husband of Kyoko :D**_

_**Please let me know your answer and also R § R !**_


	4. Chapter 4 :Request

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, so people I'm bored so I decided I that I write more short fanfic only 3 chapters. If you have any requirement so please write me and I will see if I'll like it and then I write it myself. I'll take requests from almost all well known anime. And some couples too. : D So please contact me, BYE: D**_

_**Lenuš**_


End file.
